Fistofthenorthstar Wiki:Standards
Here on the Fist of the North Star Wiki, there are standards we like to uphold. These standards are on how articles on the Fist of North Star Wiki should be made. We expect our users, sysops, and bureaucrats to adhere to these at all times. Communication User Communication * Be polite and respectful to other users. * Do not antagonize other users. * Do not argue based on fallacious positions in order to misrepresent other users. **This also applies to administrators, all community members of this community, the administrators refrain from abusing their power to hide dissent or to break other policies. Users are all treated equally. *If there is antagonism being inserted into the conversation, disengage from the conversation and contact an administrator. * If there is a certain user you don't get along with, and you know it, avoid them. * Do not go looking to stir up trouble just because you dislike someone or something written on the wiki. *Be helpful. If something you read doesn't quite make sense, or you have a great idea that would compliment one a user is writing on, tell them, but tell them in a polite, considerate manner. Sysop Communication * Do not forgo warnings. If a policy requires a warning, or even two warnings, before action is taken, give them out. Ignoring that step is reserved for only the most extreme cases. * Be helpful. As a sysop, users regard you automatically as someone authoritative. Always help them out whenever you can. * Avoid bias. Do not reprimand one user for breaking the rules, but then overlook your buddy's own rule breaking. * Please provide rational arguments if an administrator is in conflict with you. Do not argue based on fallacious arguments, and always provide a rational argument to justify your position. Once the point has been made, do not repeat the same argument and continue keep the discourse only if it needs to be noted. Category:Rules Neutrality A Neutral-point-of-view is a means to dealing with conflicting views. The policy requires that: *Readers are left to form their own opinions. *It should not be asserted that the most popular view or some sort of intermediate view among the different views is the correct one. *It should not be asserted that when is making fallacious arguments they should refrain from posting. *As the name suggests, the neutral point of view is a point of view, not the absence or elimination of viewpoints. It is a point of view that is neutral—that is neither sympathetic nor in opposition to its subject. *Debates are described, represented, and characterized, but not engaged in. Background is provided on who believes what and why, and which view is more popular. Detailed articles might also contain the mutual evaluations of each viewpoint, but studiously refrain from stating which is better. One can think of unbiased writing as the cold, fair, analytical description of all relevant sides of a debate. When bias towards one particular point of view can be detected the article needs to be fixed.